Paternity is not an easy stuff
by only Black lover
Summary: Lily and James are dead. But Sirius makes it on time and he is not going to Askaban instead of Peter. He has to raise Harry, thought he has not a clue how to do it. Remus is hiding a secret that would change padfoot life and probably Harry's too. How would it be to grow and having Sirius as your father?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets.

The morning was very cold, and most of the streets were empty. It could only be hear a small clamor of people celebrating in their own houses. Frustrated and without any idea of what to do with the baby that was in his arms, he park his motorcycle in front of the house of one of his best friends. He looks at the little baby in his arms, luckily he was still sleeping cuddle in a bunch of sheets. He had rescue the baby before the sun has gone out. He squeeze it to his chest and wrap it between his coat, he didn't want the baby to be cold.

He knock on the door several times, looking around with some fear in his mind, he had had enough problems over the night. He heard noises behind the door and waits patiently, until someone open the door and he could see the face of Remus Lupin, with his wand in his hand.

"Open up Moony! It's cold and I don't want up Harry in here" Sirius said showing his friend the baby he was carrying in his arms. Remus look at him still not very convinced he was really there, the real Sirius Black "am an animagus and we have been with you in every single full moon since we were at Hogwarts. Happy now?"

Remus gave him a sly smile and opens the door completely so Sirius could get inside his house, closing the door behind them and taking some precautions just for their own safety. Sirius walk to one of the couch he put the baby in there and make sure he didn't fall off while he was talking with Remus. Thought baby Harry has very deep in his dreams.

"I was worried for you two" Remus once Sirius was sure Harry would be safe "It was Peter, right? Did they have him?"

"Yes it was Peter, but I have no idea what happen to him" Sirius answered with a lot of anger in his voice when he thought on how his best friend had died, he really thought his secret would be safe with Peter, now Sirius felt really guilty "Am sorry we worry you, I had to talk with Dumbledore before I could get Harry out of there".

"And what had he said?" Remus asked, curiosity showing clearly, Sirius wasn't exactly the most responsible man in the world, but he knew and James and Lily too thought that when they named him Harry's godfather, that Sirius Black would take good care of Harry if something bad happen.

"What do you think?" Sirius answered annoyed and very desperate "I have no idea how to properly take care of a baby! But that doesn't mean that old man is right, am not going to let my godson live with those…those…nasty muggles" Remus chuckled, he had never heard Sirius using that language with someone without magic, so he really must hate the people he was referring to "Lily hate her sister and that is for a good reason. Remus you need to help me!"He begs nearly getting on his knees in front of Remus.

Remus looks at him for some moments, he had clearly never seen Sirius this desperate, he knew he would keep his word and take care of Harry. He wanted to help, but he wasn't sure if having a baby around in his house was safe, not with his condition. Very soon, Harry will wake up and would need food, diapers and some other things that a one year old need and he didn't have anything like that there. An idea pop into his mind, he saw Sirius face full of desperation one more time, before deciding it was the only way out of that problem.

"I am going to get kill for this" Remus said taking a deep breath, Sirius arch his eyebrow to him, clueless of what Remus ideas were "you need to go and see Kathy, believe me she is the only one that can help you right now".

Sirius laugh, thinking Remus was joking with him, and then when he looks the serious expression in his face, he went really quiet "Are you out of your mind?"He asked, thought he wasn't expecting Remus to answer that question "Kathy doesn't want anything to do with me! I haven't seen her in a very long time. Hell I don't have any idea of where she lives right now! I have tried to apologize with her and did everything I could do; I don't think she will help me right now".

"Sirius listen to me, I know you too aren't well, but she will do this for Harry" Remus said trying to get Sirius to calm down a bit "I can tell you were she is living and I assure you, she will know what to do".

Sirius looks at Remus with a suspicions look. He wasn't any fool, he could feel it now, and there was something Remus wasn't telling to him "What do you mean? Do you know something I don't?"He asked now very intrigued.

"I can't answer that Sirius; I am already in lot of problems if I tell you where she lives "Remus answered honestly letting out a big sigh.

"Ok then Moony" Sirius said knowing he won't get any more information from him right there. He looks at Harry, but the baby boy was still very sleep "just tell me one thing: are you sure she will receive us?"

"She will be mad, I can assure you that!"Remus said with a chuckle, he really wish he could see what Kathy would do to Sirius, thought he believe it was the best if Sirius go alone to find her. He took a quill and a parchment and writes the address and hand it to Sirius when he was done "But it's Kathy, and is James baby the one you are taking care of, she will never let you in the cold streets with Harry".

Sirius read the small parchment and with a very brief goodbye, he took Harry in his arms and went out of Remus house. He climb into his just in time when harry wake up, he smile to the little baby, who was just simply happy and very well distracted when the motorcycle flew in the morning sky. Sirius chuckled, when he grip harry a bit more strong, he didn't want the baby to died or harm him just in the first day they were together. Harry start playing with the bottoms and the things he could reach of the motorcycle, until Sirius land in front of a very small house.

It was a muggle neighborhood, luckily for him, it was still very early in the morning and no one saw him landing in the street. The house had a small garden, and for what Sirius could look, it was a very normal and cozy home. He holds Harry in his arms, and walk directly to the door. He doubt a bit before knocking a couple of times, he was sure Kathy wouldn't be up that early in the morning, so he surely doubt she would be happy about that too.

It took a while, but then Sirius feel he was catching his breath, when he heard someone walking inside the house to open the door. When the door open, he didn't knew what do or said, he just keep staring with shock the woman in front of him. She had long and fiery red hair, she had brown eyes and her skin was white and creamy. She was wearing some sort of pajamas and a robe on top of them, which was slightly open. Sirius could see the small freckles in her chest that were mostly hidden by her tank top. Katherine Elizabeth Wood look just how Sirius remember, if not even more beautiful.

It was Harry constantly moving and babbling asking for the woman's attention, which brought them both out of their own surprise. With a low curse and a very offended look, she slams the door right in Sirius face. Harry giggle in Sirius arms, thinking that was some sort of game that both adults were playing.

"KATHY PLEASE! REMUS SENDS US, HARRY AND I HAVE NO PLACE TO GO!" Sirius screams begging in his insides she will have mercy on him.

With that, the door open again quickly, Kathy didn't look at Sirius, still she held her arms open and Harry happily jump into her arms. She walk inside the house, carrying the baby and talking to him a low voice, but what it could be a very lovely manner. Sirius sigh with relief, she had left the door open, even if she hadn't look at him, at least it was a sign he could go inside her house.

The house wasn't big inside. For what Sirius look, in front of him were a small living room and some stairs in his right. After looking around a bit, he follow Kathy and Harry into what he believes was the kitchen of the place. When he reaches them, he saw Harry happily sitting in a baby chair, with a couple of toys playing, while she was preparing a bottle of milk for him

"Have you take care of Harry recently?"Sirius asked with a frown, there were a lot of toys and baby stuff in the kitchen.

"No, James came here and visits me a couple of times with him "Kathy answered, with his back to him, looking like she was very concentrated in what she was doing.

Sirius frown, jealousy spread inside him, even if he hadn't been a couple with the red hair in a very long time "are you married?"He asked with a growl in his voice.

"No "she simply answered carrying Harry and handing him to Sirius with the bottle of milk in her hand "breakfast?"She asked motioning for him to feed the baby while she cooks him something to eat.

Sirius just nodded for an answered and finds a comfortable position for Harry to drink his milk. He had to find a logical explanation for all of the things, it was sure she was a woman, but that didn't give her the reason to have baby things in there without having a son or a daughter. Time past and Harry finished the bottle and was now nearly sleeping in Sirius arms. Kathy places a plate of food in front of Sirius, and with a sly smile she continues to work around the kitchen. Sirius started eating, the food smell and taste delicious; it was enough to get his mind away from his own doubts just for some moments.

It was when he was nearly finished, that saw something that surprised him the most. Kathy made another bottle of milk, and without saying a word to him, she went out of the kitchen. Sirius didn't think about it, he just ran behind her when the realization hit him quickly. He didn't even notice that in the process, he had wake up Harry and the baby was crying really hard now. He climbs the stairs and enters into a small bedroom, there was a crib and Kathy was standing beside it, holding the bottle for what seems like a baby in it.

"Sirius, can't you see he is crying?"Kathy nearly scream taking harry in her arms and making him calm down and falling asleep quickly. Thought Sirius couldn't answer, he walk inside the bedroom like a dumb, he couldn't believe she had a baby. Had she forgotten about him so quickly? "Sirius…"she called, but this time, with fear in her voice seeing how the animagus was incredibly pale looking at the little baby in the crib.

It was a small baby girl, with black hair and white skin "and this baby?"Sirius manage to asked, his voice sounding a bit estrange.

"Well...that's my daughter"Kathy answered with a small voice, if Sirius could have notice it, he would knew she was nervous in that moment.

Sirius nodded his head, thought he couldn't believe it. He watch the baby a bit more and when the little girl open her eyes, Sirius feel he was having a heart attack or some sort of anxiety attack. That baby girl had grey eyes, just like him!

"Who's the father?" he demands walking away from the crib, feeling he would pass out, and it wouldn't be the best idea to fall on top of a one year old.

Kathy look at him nervous, she hug harry tightly before answering "you". Sirius chuckled, like if that was some sort of sick joke, Kathy try to hold him, but that would mean she would have to throw harry into some place, and she couldn't do that. Sirius hit the grown with a strong noise, when everything went dark for him; he couldn't do much than passing out in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

The story.

Most of the lights of the house were off. Kathy check the little toddlers in the crib one more time, the two babies where deep in their own dreams after playing mostly all day together.

Sighing she went to the next bedroom. The light of a lamp was the only illumination there, thought she could see perfectly the man lying in her bed. She had tried everything that she could, but Sirius hadn't wakened up yet, which was worrying her a lot. Remus stopped by over the afternoon, just to make sure he was right when he send his friend there. He assures her that Sirius would just wake up with time, which probably he was recovering from a big shock. Which in fact, it was like that.

Kathy sit in a couch that was really close to the bed, she watch him closely just to make sure he was still breathing. Sirius looks like if he was smiling in his sleep, which was a bit weird, he wasn't exactly happy when he had pass out. Was he?

Without even thinking it too much, she leans in closer to him, watching his face and giving a soft caress in his cheek. Until she feel his chin and how he was starting to need a shave. She got scared and retreat his hand once the feeling of the little hairs of his chin brush her fingers, Sirius could wake up in any moments, and it wasn't just good if he wakes with her hand caressing him. Kathy let a sigh one more time and just lay on the couch, looking at the ceiling instead of him. Even if Sirius Black was asleep, he still could make her be nervous. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself down. The truth was, that she had spend that year all in her own, she feel really lonely living with a one year old little girl. She regret to be away of everyone, even now that James and Lily were dead. James was the only visit she had; now she was really alone. She feels the hot tears running off her eyes, she was tired of crying, but in that moment, she couldn't handle it, she needed to cry.

"Kathy, why are you crying?"Sirius rough voice made Kathy jump in the couch and sit, cleaning her face with the back of her hands. Sirius was sitting in the bed, he had wakened up while she was lying in the couch, and had sit wondering where he was in that moment, since that bedroom wasn't familiar for him.

"You are awake, I was starting to worry about you" Kathy said without wanting to answer Sirius question "how are you feeling?"

"Am fine, I just have a small headache" Sirius answered with a sly smile, he massage his head a bit, making his hair point in a lot of directions.

Kathy stop looking at him in the eyes, he was just embarrassed and worry to face him "am sorry I couldn't catch you. I thought you would run away, not pass out" she said in a very low voice.

"Would you just explain to me what is going on?"Sirius asked sounding a bit annoyed "I mean…what is wrong with me? Couldn't you just call earlier and told me you were pregnant? You had to wait until James and Lily…"

"This doesn't have to do about James and Lily!"She screams looking up at him once again. If there was someone, aside Sirius that was mourning James death that was Kathy "you were in bed with someone else and now you blame me for not telling you I was pregnant!"She was still furious with him, she still feel betray when she said those words "James was there the night I saw you, how could you be a father if you were in bed with someone else?" she had asked, in fact that was something she asked herself most of the time she was alone with her daughter.

"I told James this and I will keep telling it to you: I never cheat on you" Sirius said, now he was angry too and he stand up and start walking around the room, he didn't wanted to yell, just in case he would wake up the children. Once he had calm down, Sirius took a deep breath and walk towards the bed again. Kathy had her hands in her lap and was looking at them as if that was something really interesting or important in that moment. Sirius took both of her hands in his, making sure her watery eyes were on him. The truth was that he had been looking for her all over that year and now that he had found her, it was just ridiculous if he push her away. Even more if he was a father now, of two kids apparently "Just explain this to me Kathy; I won't judge you and we won't speak of this unless you want it to".

Kathy remove her hands from Sirius grasp gently, before nodding her head slowly "a week after I... after we broke up" she started with Sirius grey eyes fix in her "I found out I was pregnant. I was really scared, I didn't want my brothers to know about it and I felt so hurt after what I saw that I was sure the last thing you will want to know is that I was having your kid" Sirius bite his tongue there, he would have wanted to said that if she had told him back them, he would have been thrilled with the news. Thought it just didn't seem right to said that, so he remain quite listening to her "It was just a big coincidence I guess, that when I went to the doctor I picked the same Lily was going, so James find out about the baby. It took a lot of persuading but in the end, he just agrees to take care of me and he told me we would wait when I was ready to give you the news."

"A fool you are Black" Sirius said with a chuckled, laughing of himself in that moment, now James's jokes or questions about been a parent hit him like he was trying to tell him this big secret, but he couldn't. Sirius didn't feel hurt or bad with his friend, from back in time he knew Kathy was like a sister to James, if she was hurt, he would have protected no matter what "wait…but how did Remus know about this?"

"Harry was born first, and between hiding and everything James couldn't just leave Lily and Harry unprotected just to come to see me" Kathy explained with a sad smile on her face "so he told Remus everything and asked him to take care of me. Thought Remus isn't James, when he found out everything he thought we were doing something really wrong in not telling you. So he persuade me into going to visit you, before the baby was born"

Sirius frowns there, because he just has find out about the news, not a year ago "what make him change his mind then?"He asked, knowing Remus, there would have been something else into it.

"He never told me" Kathy answered with a shrug of her shoulders "he just came back one day and told me that he would take me when things were safe, that he would take care of me just like James had asked. Then things just went really fast, there were a lot of dark things happening around and James beg me to hide, I think he even convince Lily that I betray you or something just to remain me hidden, my family went to America thinking I was missing, and I had the baby. Remus is the godfather, he was the only one with me by then." she ended, she didn't know what else there was to be said, so she remaind quiet, waiting for Sirius to yell at her or something.

Sirius could only look at her for those moments, he look so sad and lonely that it just simply broke something inside him. He wanted to hug her, comfort her and told her that he wouldn't leave her. Thought things just felt uncomfortable, it wasn't like when they were together, they were apart even if he was sure he still have feelings for her.

"What's my daughter's name?" He asked with a smile, after some very long moments that both of them had remained silent.

Kathy smile happily, he was taking things better than she had imagined "Katherine Victoria… Black if you give her your name".

"And I will" Sirius said with a wink, that for a reason make her blush, just like the old times "would you let us stay with you? I have no idea how to take care of a baby" he beg desperately.

Kathy laugh and nodded, she clean the last tears in her face and stand up "I prepare you the couch for the night, I needed some help to make you a bed in the other room, so maybe we can do that tomorrow" she instructed nervoulosly. Sirius wasn't expecting to sleep in the same bed as her, was he?

"Thanks" Sirius said smiling and walking away slowly out of her room.

Kathy sigh and took her place in her bed, wrapping herself with a quilt. Things were about to get interesting if that man wanted to learn how to raise a kid.


End file.
